The Hero in Me
by mema0607
Summary: Jamie Garcia was always the little princess. One day she met a man that brought out the hero in her. This is the story of how she found the hero in her.
1. The Unwelcoming Soldier

**I do not own Red vs. Blue or it's characters. Rooster Teeth does. They rock. **

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for reading this. I'm feel like I'm an okay writer so please no hate. Jamie is one of my many OCs that I've created. If you like my writing I'll post other stories. PS. my punctuation is not the best.**

* * *

Jamie Garcia. My mother said my name was like a name in a fairy tale. Little Jamie. The princess in the fairy tales. I grew up. I became the hero, the prince. I wasn't the damsel in distress. Well, I used to be the damsel before I met a super lazy and stupid guy. He's awesome. This is the story of how I became the hero.

Command told me I was being assigned to a base. Some place called Blood Gulch. Never heard of it. They said they were outnumbered. The other team had one more soldier. They were going to send me in as the extra member of the squad. I grabbed a bag with some clothes and other toiletries. I took the knife my mom gave me before joining the army. I headed for the loading bay of the little base on Earth where I signed up to be in the army. I hopped on my transport to Blood Gulch and waited for Command to give me more info about this place. By the way, Blood Gulch is not the most inviting name. Command told me I was going to be apart of the Red team. There were 3 guys on that team. No girls. Perfect. I was going to be treated differently. That always happens. I'll pretend I'm a boy then. My friends have done that before. I switched on my voice modulator and I sounded so masculin. The ship landed. I waved to the Pilot and got off the ship. I walked to the nearest base. It had red flags on it so I guess this is the red base. I walked in the base and saw an orange-colored soldier sitting on a couch eating Oreos and watching TV. He didn't notice me come in.

"Hello." I said.

He looked up at me.

"Sup." he said stuffing another Oreo in his mouth.

"You the new soldier?" he asked after swallowing the Oreo.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, welcome to this stupid canyon or living hell." he mumbled

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around.

"Outside playing with a robot kit." he said pointing to a door.

"Thanks." I sighed.

I knew he was going to be the most trouble. God help me. I walked outside and saw maroon and red armored men. I approached them.

"Whatcha working on?" I looked at the pile of robot parts.

"Trying to build a robot." said the maroon soldier.

"You're not doing it right." I mumbled.

"Speak up son! We can't understand you." exclaimed the red soldier.

"I said you're not doing it right." I said grabbing a wrench and working on the robot.

I worked on the robot while the 2 soldiers watched me in awe. I started getting hot. Most people would be like 'What about the fans in your helmet?' Well, mine broke a couple of years ago. I needed to take off my helmet but then they would see I'm a girl. Risk people knowing I'm a girl or be super sweaty and hot. I thought about. I took my helmet off and my light golden brown hair fell on my shoulders. I could literally hear the 2 gasp behind me. I turned and looked at them.

"Got a problem?" I asked sternly.

"No!..No. Nothing." stuttered the maroon soldier.

I went back to the robot.

"What's your names?" I asked not looking back at them.

"I-I'm Simmons." stuttered someone. I'm guessing it was the maroon one. He was stuttering a second ago.

"I'm Sarge." said the other one.

I finished the inner mechanisms of the robot and handed the wrench I was holding back to Simmons.

"The inner workings are done. All that's left is the outer shell." I said walking back into the base.

I walked into the base and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen. I looked over at the orange soldier. Still eating Oreos and watching TV.

"Don't do much do you?" I questioned.

"No." he said looking up at me noticing my hair and how I was a girl. He looked surprised.

"Yes. I'm a girl. Shocking!" I said sarcastically "Where can I put my stuff?"

"Ask Simmons." he grunted.

"What's your name by the way." I asked.

"Grif. And you are…" he said waiting for my to finish his sentence.

"Garcia." I said walking back outside. I walked up to Simmons.

"Where should I put my stuff?" I asked.

"Sarge and I share a room so you can bunk with Grif." he said sounding somewhat sad.

I cursed under my breath.

"Whatever." I said walking back into the base.

This is just perfect. I get to share a room with a lazy guy. That room is probably a fucking mess. Damn. I doubt he going to be pleased. I saw him on the couch. He still hasn't moved.

"Hey roomie." I said sarcastically.

"Fuck no." Grif said glaring at me.

"I don't want to be sharing a room either." I said walking down the hall of rooms. I found the one that said Grif. I walked in and saw it was messy but not as messy as I imagined. I left all my stuff in my bag because I wasn't going to take stuff out of any drawers of the dresser. Who knows what's in there. I at least cleaned off the free bed. I sat on the bed and looked through my bag. I found a picture I put in the bag a long time ago. It was a picture of my mom, me and my older brother Leo before he went in the army. Mom and I haven't heard from him in a long time. I hope he's alright. I miss him. He is the reason I'm in the army.

"You comfortable?" I looked up and saw Simmons in the doorway.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I noticed I was crying. This happens a lot when I think of Leo or when I think about my past. My brother and I had to take care of ourselves. My mother used to drink and go to clubs after our dad left us. I really missed Leo.

"Yeah. Just thinking of home." I said with a small chuckle.

"If you want to talk…" he said

"No. I'm fine." I said quickly not wanting to talk about my dysfunctional family.

"Okay." he said walking away.

I looked back down at the tear stained picture. Please be okay I prayed. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed 2 beers. I walked into the lounge area. Grif was still there. Does he ever move? I handed him a beer.

"Thanks." he said.

"No prob." I responded.

I opened the beer cap with my lucky knife. Grif held out his bottle like he wanted me to do the same. I reluctantly did the same on his bottle. I took a large drink of the beer. Grif did the same. I burped. Grif just looked at me.

"Sorry." I said.

He let out a loud burp.

"I really don't give a fuck." he said.

We finished our beers in silence except the occasional burp by one of us. After finishing my beer, I got up and threw the bottle away then headed back to the room. I grabbed a small towel and wrapped it around my neck. I left the base for a jog around the canyon. I was jogging for 20 minutes or so when a figure approached me. When I looked back to see who was coming up behind me when I got hit in the head and everything went black.


	2. The Missing Man is Found

I was hearing people talk when I started waking up. I was tied to a very uncomfortable chair. I felt my helmet be taken off. My hair fell on my shoulders.

"I told you it was a girl." said a male voice. There was a moment of silence.

"Untie her." another male voice said sternly

"She's on the Red team. We should just kill her." said the first voice

"Just untie her!" yelled the second voice angrily

"She is a pretty lady." said a third voice

"Shut up Caboose." said the second voice annoyed

Someone's hand cupped my face and lifted my head. I moaned a bit. My head hurt like a son of a bitch. Like my head hurt really bad.

"Can you hear me? Speak to me." said the second voice

"My head hurts like hell." I managed to say weakly

"Thank god. Tucker! You could have killed her!" said the second voice

"Why do you care so much?" asked a voice. I'm guessing Tucker.

I opened my eyes. I looked at the older looking man in front of me holding onto my face. He looked familiar. His short black hair and his blue eyes. I wrapped my arms around the neck of the man.

"Leo! Thank god you're okay." I said weakly

He held my back and smoothed my long hair.

"I'm just glad you're okay Jamie." Leo said "Why are you here?"

"I joined the army just like you." I said sheepishly

"Sometimes you do stupid things Jamie." he said

"Hey!" I whined

"Excuse me but can someone explain what's going on here?" I looked over and saw a aqua armored soldier who I guess was Tucker

"This is my little sister Jamie." Leo said tousling my hair.

"Excuse me. I'm not that little anymore." I said patting down my hair. Leo was about 2 or 3 inches taller than me and he was 6 years older than me too. Still, I didn't like being called little anymore.

"And the whole Leo thing?" Tucker asked

"I couldn't say Leonard when I was younger so I called him Leo instead." I said

"Now, where the hell have you been?! Mom and I were worried!" I yelled

"Yup. That's his sister." Tucker said laughing

"Well...I…" he stuttered. I hugged him again.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I thought you were injured or maybe dead." I said sounding scared.

"I'm fine." he reassured me

"I better get back to the other base." I said

"Okay. See ya." Leo said

I left the opposing base and ran my way back to the red base. I walked in the base sweaty and out of breath. Grif wasn't on the couch. Shocker! I knocked on the door to your room. I got a grunt from in the room which I took as a come in. I walked in and saw him in his bed trying to sleep. I tried to be nice by making little noise as possible. I grabbed a pair of clothes from my bag and went to the bathroom. I changed into a tank top and sweatpants. I walked out of the bathroom carrying all my coral armor and bumped into Simmons and dropped the armor on the ground.

"Oh! Sorry." he said

"No big deal." I said

I started picking up the armor of the ground. Simmons helped me. We walked back to my room. We walked in and I put the armor in my hands down on the bed. Simmons did the same. I never really looked at any of the guys. Simmons was much taller than me. He looked like he was 6 feet tall. Probably more. I was only 5 foot 6 inches. He practically towered over me. He had brown eyes. Sweet and kind brown eyes. I awoke myself from my daze.

"Thanks." I said

"Yeah...No problem." he said

"Goodnight." I said

"Goodnight." he said leaving the room


	3. The Hurt of Physical and Emotional Pain

**2 MONTHS LATER**

So, 2 months at this stupid base. Not the most exciting. I did gain a good friend though. Grif and I were the best of friends. We were lazy together and made fun of Simmons a lot. I was a little less lazier than Grif though. I found out that I liked Grif a little more than a friend over the time. I was pretty sure he didn't feel the same way though.

"Here" I said sitting on the couch handing Grif a beer.

"Thanks." he said opening the can

I flipped through the TV channels. I found a movie on. It was a romance. Grif was not going to like to watch it but I have the remote so too bad. I stopped at the movie. Grif just looked at me as to say he didn't want to watch it.

"I have the remote. We're going to watch this." I bossed

He just stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine out at him. We watched the movie for half an hour and I could tell Grif was so bored with the movie so I switched on a zombie movie instead. To be honest, I was also getting bored of the romance movie. I would rather watch a zombie movie.

"You're welcome." I said poking him in the forehead

"Thank you." he sighed

We watched a marathon of zombie movies. I was getting tired and I'm pretty sure Grif was too. I turned off the TV and pulled Grif off the couch. I shoved him a bit and he shoved me back. I shoved him a bit harder. He pushed me harder. This was the start of a pushing war. We pushed and shoved each other around the room. He shoved me so hard I almost fell but he caught me and pulled me up and I fell into his arms. I looked up at the man that was holding me. He was taller than me. (I'm really short compared to most guys) He was and inch or 2 taller than me. His dark brown hair stuck up a bit. Part of it flowed in front of his hazel eyes. His hazel eyes...they were hypnotizing. His face wasn't shaven but it was still cute. He looked at me smiling. It's rare to see him like this. All smiley and laughing. His smiles are very contagious though. I started smiling too. I pressed my forehead into his chest and started laughing because I was embarrassed at my thoughts. He ran his fingers through my hair which sent a shiver down my spine. We stood there in silence. I quite enjoyed it. At that moment it felt like we were more than friends. Like something else was there. I savored this moment. I lifted my head off of his chest and backed out of his arms.

"Good night Garcia." he said

"Jamie. My name's Jamie" I said

"Well goodnight Jamie."

"Good night Grif."

I got in my bed and turned out the light. I couldn't fall asleep. I kept replaying that moment I just had in his arms over and over again in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about how I felt to be in his arms, feeling safe and loved. It took me forever but I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and found Grif in is bed snoring. He looked cute. I put my hair up in a bun and walked out of the room. I went to the kitchen where I saw Simmons on his way out of the kitchen.

"Hey." I said weakly

"Hey. Are you okay? You look like a wreck." he said looking me over suspiciously

"Yeah just had a rough night." I lied.

"Okay.." he said uncertain about my response.

I poured myself a cup of coffee with cream and some sugar. I went and sat down at the table near the kitchen. I sat and sipped my coffee in silence. I think I'll go see Leo today. It'll be good to sit down and talk to him.

"Good morning." said someone behind me.

I looked over at the person behind me.

"Good morning." It was Grif. I responded to him with a warm smile.

I looked at his chest that was bare. I slapped his chest.

"Get a shirt on idiot." I laughed.

He went to put a shirt on and on the way he took my coffee with him.

"Coffee stealer." I said as he left the room.

I went and made another cup of coffee when Sarge walked in and handed me a letter. He just left after giving it to me like something was wrong. I opened the letter and read it. I couldn't finish reading it because tears were in my eyes and blurred my vision. My mother died in a drunk car accident. Grif came back out and came up to me. Tears were now falling fast from my eyes. I was having trouble standing on my own. I clung to Grif and broke down crying into his chest. He pulled me down to ground and we sat on the floor of the kitchen. He let me cry on him. He gave me support even though he had no idea what was wrong. I calmed down and stood up. I went to leave the base but Grif grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked definitely sounding concerned

"Blue base. I'll be right back." I reassured him

I walked out of the base and headed straight for Blue base. I walked for 30 minutes before I reached Blue base. I walked in and saw Caboose sitting on a couch coloring in a coloring book.

"Caboose, where's Church?" I'm not used to calling Leo that

"He's in his room all sad." Caboose said sadly

"I'll fix him. I promise." I smiled Caboose

I walked down the hall of rooms and found Leo's room. I knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Yeah. Whatever." he said.

I walked in and saw his face in his hands. He looked up and I saw his red puffy eyes. I sat down next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. He placed an arm around me. We sat there in silence.

"It's all my fault. I should never had left her alone." I said

"No it wasn't." Leo said

"But it was! I shouldn't have left her. She never would have died if I was there." I exclaimed

"Shut your mouth. You did nothing wrong. You're living your life and she lived hers." he said "Mom would have loved to see you be a successful soldier though."

"She really missed you." I said

"I know." he said

"Should we go to the funeral?" I asked

"I can't but you can." he sighed

"I think I will." I said standing up

"Take care of yourself." I said leaving his room

"You too." he said

I walked back to red base. I felt better after walking for a while. I walked into the base and saw Grif on the couch asleep. Typical. Simmons will be pissed. I went to our room and grabbed my music player and headed for the back of the base. I found an open area that was somewhat secluded. I put my ear buds in and played the music. I was a dancer before I joined the army. That's how I kept in shape. I did hip hop dancing for a couple years. I was a lot more fun than ballet. I danced for an hour or so before getting tired. I went back to the base to take a shower. I was really sweaty and gross. I hopped in the cool shower. I rinsed my hair and my body. I got out of the shower and changed into some pants and a hoodie. I dried my hair. I put it up in a bun so I could get it out of my face. I walked back to my room and pulled out a book from my bag. I read the book in silence. I was so enthralled with the book that I didn't notice Grif walk in our room.

"Hey dork." I jumped a bit in surprise when he said that.

"Dude! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I laughed.

"Are you okay?" he said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I do." I said looking up at him with a sincere smile.

He looked at me with a sweet smile and his hypnotizing eyes. I wanted to be in his arms and stay there forever. I wish I wasn't in love with my best friend. Why does love always have to hurt girls? I went back to reading my book to avoid his gaze.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." he said quietly

He cares. When he said that, it made my heart flutter. People say he's useless and lazy but if you get on his good side he can be so sweet and kind. A knock was heard from the door. Simmons walked in.

"Sarge wants everyone at the front of the base for training." he said.

"Okay." I sighed.

Grif just grunted. I got up and went to the bathroom to change into my armor. I left the bathroom and headed out to the front of the base. Grif followed behind me already dressed in his orange armor.

"I want ya to try and knock someone on the ground." Sarge said to the three of us.

"Easy." I said sounding super confident.

"Oh?" said Simmons.

"Yeah. I could take all of you down." I said.

"Okay lets see this in action. Simmons you go first." Sarge said

"Okay Sarge."

"Kiss-ass." I mumbled under my breath.

I punched Simmons in the face and he stumbled back. I tried to punch him again but he caught my wrist and pulled my hand behind my back. It hurt a lot but I showed no sign of weakness. I used the heel of my foot to kick him in the balls. He let go of my hand and fell to the ground.

"Like I said. I can take you down." I smiled.

"Grif! It's your turn." Sarge yelled

He sighed because he knew his fate. He walked in front of me and got ready.

"I'll go easy on you." I teased

He tried to punch my stomach but I caught his hand and crouched down and swung my leg and hit his legs which made him fall over. I let go of his hand on the way down. He used his free hand to grab my ankle. He pulled me down with him. My legs landed on him and the rest of my body landed on the ground next to him. We landed in a laughing heap. I got up off of him and pulled him to his feet.

"Good job." I said

"You too." he said

"Good job everyone," said Sarge "except for Grif."

I started tasting blood and needed to get inside.

"I need to go." I said

"We're not done training!" yelled Sarge

"Well, that sucks! I'm going inside!" I yelled back panicking a little because I could taste more blood than before.

Everyone was silent. They were probably shocked at my random outburst. I rushed inside and threw off my helmet on my way to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door as I closed it behind me. I looked in the mirror and saw a cut on my lip and my forehead. They were bleeding pretty heavily. Something in my helmet must have cut me. I tried to stop the bleeding on my forehead first. Once it slowed down, I had to try and stop the bleeding on my lip. I kept spitting out blood from my mouth into the sink. It looked like someone had their period in the sink. I started feeling light-headed. I was sure I was going to pass out soon. I heard a knock from the door of the bathroom. I unlocked the door. Grif was standing in the doorway holding my helmet.

"Oh my God Jamie! What happened?"

"Grif…" That's was the last thing I remembered before passing out.


	4. Please Come Back

I woke up in my bed with medical supplies spread out around me. I was a little worried at first. I tried sitting up but I started feeling sick. I laid back down. I grabbed my bag from under my bed and pulled out a mini mirror. There was a large scar on my forehead and a smaller scar on my lip. I sighed. I flipped onto my stomach and screamed into my pillow. That made my head hurt. Not the best idea Jamie. I flipped back on my back. I stared at the ceiling. I started thinking. Uh Oh. Does Leo know what happened? Probably not. No one knows he's my brother. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I started hearing footsteps coming my way. The door to the room opened and a person in purple armor came in along with Grif.

"I told you I heard voices." huffed Grif.

"Well, we couldn't be sure." the purple armored man said

Grif sent him a scowl and ignored his last comment. He walked over to me and knelt down next to the bed.

"How 'ya feeling?" he smiled.

"My head hurts but okay. What happened?" I asked.

"I can answer that." interrupted the purple armored man. "I'm Doc, by the way."

"Garcia." I replied. "So, what happened?"

"You were bleeding heavily and fainted to blood loss. Luckily, Grif was there to catch you when fell. If he wasn't, you probably would have had serious brain damage since your helmet was off." Doc said.

"Lucky me." I shoved Grif. He looked pleased with himself.

"But when you fell, you sprained your ankle." Doc said.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath. "Grif, help me up."

"You shouldn't stand up yet." Doc warned.

"Go fuck yourself." I said. Grif laughed at my comment. He helped me sit up. That was difficult. I tried to stand up but had trouble and fumbled backwards but Grif caught me. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and he held my waist. We walked out of the room and I saw everyone gathered at the couch in silence. Leo was there at the far end of the couch. I'm guessing that's why everyone was quiet. Grif and I walked into the lounge area where everyone was. They looked up in surprise to see me up. Leo got up and walked over to me. He hugged me. Grif let go of me and Leo held me up.

"I'm glad you're okay." he sighed in relief.

I saw as the others stared at me and Leo suspiciously while we were hugging.

"You didn't tell them you were my brother did you?" I whispered

"No." Leo says I'm the stupid one. Sometimes he's the stupid one. I backed away from him and slapped the back of his head. I got a snicker out of a few people.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Help me over to the couch." I bossed.

Leo helped me over to the far end of the couch. I sat down and prepared myself for the oncoming yelling and rage from the others.

"So, uh…" I stuttered "Church is my brother."

"What?" exclaimed Sarge, Simmons and Grif simultaneously.

"Yeah...she's my little sister." Leo said.

The three didn't say anything. They just looked baffled but Grif seemed to be relieved as well as surprised. Relieved. I wonder why.

"You should probably go." I said to Leo. "It would be best."

He nodded and left. I had so much explaining to do. I braced myself for the yelling that might commence.

"So he's your older brother?" Simmons asked.

"Yup." I sighed. "He was named after my dad."

"Your dad's name is Leonard Church?" Simmons sounded scared when he said that.

"Yeah but he liked to be called the Director for some reason." I heard everyone in the room gasp. I was a little confused. Everyone looked worried. What has my father done?

"Grif can you help me back to our room?" I asked

"Sure." He stood up and helped me up off the couch. We walked back to our room. I heard whispers while we left. They are totally going to be rude to me now. We walked into our room. We walked over to my bed and I sat down. Grif sat down next to me. I still can't believe I like this goofball. A guy that eats Oreos and does nothing all day. There was something appealing about him. Yes he was handsome but that wasn't it. He was a jerk on the outside but he really was a kind person. He was a caring person.

"You should get some rest." Grif said

"Yeah. I feel a bit tired." I didn't want to sleep. I wanted him to stay by my side. I wanted to talk and laugh with him. He got up and headed for the door. I could stop him. I could tell him to stay but I let him leave. I laid down on my bed. I laid there thinking. I finally dozed off after a little while. Boys are so complicated.

The days passed slowly after that day. Simmons and Sarge rarely talked to me. They started some sort of hatred for me. Grif and I weren't all friendly with each other. He didn't joke around with me. We didn't tease each other and talk like we used to. It was hurting me so much. I needed someone to talk to. I needed a friend during this time when everyone hated me. I wished he'd stop. I felt like he hated me too. I look at him without wanting to explode. I was in my room one day when I really did explode. I was in our room and I was sitting on the floor with my bed supporting my back and I was facing the wall. Tears were streaming down my face. I was crying when I heard a knock at the door. The door opened but I didn't look at who was at the door. I tried to calm down. Footsteps approached me.

"Are you okay Jamie?" a quiet voice said. I saw the orange armor of the person. It was Grif.

"Do you really care?" I snapped.

"Of course I do." he said.

"I really think you don't." I really thought he didn't.

His hand touched my shoulder. "Jamie,"

"If you really cared then you would have been there for me for the last couple of days instead of ignoring me!" I yelled at him. He was silent.

"I miss my best friend." I said quietly. I felt like I was going to start crying again. I tried to hold back the tears. I couldn't hold back and let the tears flow down my face. He took his hand off my shoulder and I started hearing his footsteps. I thought he was leaving but he came and sat down next to me. He pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his armored chest. I probably looked like shit but I didn't care. I was just glad I had my friend back.

"Come on." he said pulling me to my feet. "Lets go get a beer." I nodded and followed him out of the room. We got a beer for each of us and sat down on the couch like we usually do.

The next day, I woke up earlier than usual. Today was the day I went to my mother's funeral. I got out of my bed and quietly packed my bag. I walked out into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. I poured a cup for myself. I sat down on the couch and sipped my coffee while I waited for the ship I called Command about yesterday to come. It would take me back to Earth then bring me back a couple of days later. I did pack my armor with me for the trip. Just in case. I heard the sound of engines and guessed the ship was here. I quickly scribbled down on a piece of paper that I would be back soon. I rushed out of the base to the ship. I hopped on the ship and left the canyon headed for Earth.


	5. Life In a Cell

** Author Note: Sorry for the wait. School just started for me and I haven't really had any free time but I promise I won't forget the story :) PS Jamie meets some familiar people. Some she never wanted to meet...again. **

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

The earliest thing I remembered from the funeral was being ambushed by a bunch of armored guys. One of them wasn't in armor and looked familiar. He looked at me. He looked disappointed.

"What do you want us to do with her?" asked an armored man

"She's not the one I wanted but she'll do. Bring her to the Mother of Invention." the unarmored man said.

"Yes Director." obeyed the soldier. The Director. No. It couldn't be. He looked so different. Wait...where are they taking me? The armored men pulled me along to a ship that went up into space. We landed about an hour or two later. We got on a large ship. There was a lot of people around the ship like they were waiting for something. They pushed me out of the ship onto some sort of loading bay. Some of the people had colored armor. They had accent colors on their armor which meant they were Freelancers. I was at Freelancer command. The guards behind me pushed me.

"I'm walking! Fuck off." I exclaimed. I got a laugh from one of the larger Freelancers. At least they had a sense of humor. I kept walking along. They took me over to a jail wing of the large space vehicle. They threw me into a cell. I was in there for 10 or 20 minutes before some Freelancer came up to my cell.

"Hello Jamie." said a familiar female voice.

"Tex?" I remember Tex from when I was little. She used to play with me and we used to practice fighting together. She was at our house a lot since she was dating Leo. She was like a sister to me.

"Jamie, sweet little Jamie. What are you doing in the army?" she asked.

"Trying to be like my big brother." She grunted. She probably hated Leo.

"Tex, what are they going to do to me?"

"I don't know." Tex said quietly

"Help me Tex. I need to get out. Leo needs me and…" I stopped my sentence. I couldn't finish. I was getting too emotional. I couldn't help thinking about Grif. What if they killed me? What if I never went back?

"Please Tex." My voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry." She walked away. I sat on the dirty ground. I cried. What else was there to do? I was crying when I heard footsteps. The footsteps sounded like metal. Probably a Freelancer. A tall person in gray armor with yellow accents approached my cell.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"To get you out."

I looked up at the person. There was something wrong with this picture.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"You have family and loved ones that need you. Especially your brother." the person said

"You know Leonard?" I was completely confused.

"In a way."

"Okay." I said.

"I'll see you later." The mysterious Freelancer walked off.

I was left alone in this prison for who knows how long. Minutes then hours then days then weeks then months. But one day, my life changed. In a bad way. I was in my cell when all of the sudden some guards came and took me away. They brought me to a room with some sort of an operating table. I started yelling and screaming. I was kicking and pushing the guards.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

"But we need you, daughter of mine." I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned and faced the man that was my father. I was furious.

"She really wanted you to come back." I wanted him to know that at least.

"Strap her to the table." the Director instructed.

The guards obeyed and strapped me on the table. The doctors came in the room with a tray with a small chip on it. They took the chip and placed it in my neck.

"Welcome to the agency Jamie." said the Director. I fell asleep after the insertion of the little chip. I let my mind wander in my sleep. Finally, I get to feel safe.

I woke up in the infirmary. At least I thought it was the infirmary. I felt odd. Like something wasn't right with me. I saw the mysterious man walk in the door of the infirmary.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi. What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Not sure. You just ended up here. Not sure why." he said

I remembered. I remembered the surgery. I remembered the chip in my neck. I reached back and felt it there. I felt furious again.

"I need to see the Director." I said sternly.

"Okay follow me." The man said. We walked for a little bit before he started talking.

"My name's Wash, by the way." he said. He stopped in front of a large metal door.

"He'll be in here." Wash pointed to the door.

I opened the door and went in. I found him by a holographic computer with another male.

"You've got some explaining to do." I said

He turned to look at me. He said nothing he just looked at me. Fury was raging through me. I wanted to punch him. I was so mad. I've never been so mad ever.

"What did you do to me?!" I yelled.

"I just inserted an A.I that I created into you." he said calmly.

"I don't care! Just take it out!" I screamed. He just stared at me. He could tell there was something wrong with me. He didn't move. He didn't say anything.

"Call the doctors in." he said to the other male next to him.

"Thank you." I walked off. Wash was still there. He seemed pretty shocked.

"You're not off the hook." the Director shouted after me. I walked back to his little office area.

"What do you want?" I sighed

"You to train with one of my agents." he smirked a bit.

"Who?"

"Tex." he said.

"Fine but I need armor since you wouldn't give me my bag." I said. angrily

"Washington can get you some." the Director went back to his work and I left with Wash following behind.

"So where can I get some armor?" I asked

"This way." Wash pointed down the corridor to a door a few feet away.

"Thanks." I went into the room and found some armor of different colors. I chose the green armor with blue accents. I got in the large armor and headed back to Wash. He noticed me when I walked out.

"We should go to the training room." he started walking. I followed him down the long halls. We ended up in a large seating room above an even larger room below. I guessed it was the training room. People gathered in the seating room. I sat down on a chair. Someone in a goldish armor went over to Wash.

"Who's the dude?" the guy in the goldish armor said.

"I'm a girl!" I exclaimed.

"Woah! Sorry little lady!" he said.

"And I'm not little!" I yelled.

He just stopped talking and started laughing.

"She's got a temper like Carolina." he said.

_"Jamie to the Training room floor"_

I stood up and walked off to the Training room. I walked in and saw Tex standing there.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I really am."

"Shut up. I want to leave so lets get this over with." I said.

I got into the fighting stance. So did Tex. She came right for me and I tried to dodge her punch but failed and fell to the ground. I got up swiftly. I punched and kicked her until I finally got her on the ground. Tex didn't struggle when I put my foot on her chest. I knew she wanted me to go back to Blood Gulch. I stepped off her chest and walked out of the Training room. I walked back into the seating room where there was more people around than before. They stared at me through their tinted visors.

"Lets go Wash." I said.

"Okay." he said leading me back to the infirmary. We reached the infirmary and I saw the Director there.

"Survive Tex I see." he said.

"Just take this thing out of me and I'll be on my way." I grunted.

"As you like." he walked away and the doctors came in. I laid down on the table. They went to work on me. They finally took out the chip after half an hour or so. Longest half an hour of my life. I got up and left the operating room. Wash waited outside for me.

"I'm ready to go now." I said. He nodded and we headed for the loading bay. Once we arrived, a guard handed me a bag. It was my bag. I took out the armor in the bag and handed it to the guard.

"I won't be needing this. I like the set I have on." The guard took the armor and left. I turned to Wash.

"Thank you Wash." I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"My pleasure." he replied. I got on to the large Freelancer ship and headed back to Blood Gulch.


	6. Wishes Granted

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter :( BUT I was thinking about writing a sequel. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

The ship landed 2 or 3 hours later. I thanked the pilot and got off the ship. I decided to see Leo first. You know what they say, leave the best for last. I walked to Blue base and saw Tucker out in front. I tried to walk in the base but he stopped me.

"Whoa there. Hold up. I can't let you in." Tucker said

"Since when do you follow the rules?" I laughed

"Oh My God." he said shocked.

"Yes it's me and I'm a Freelancer. Now I'm going in to see Leo." I bossed. I walked in and saw Leo on the couch with is cobalt armor on but his helmet off. I really missed seeing him. He looked up at me and quickly stood up.

"What the Hell Tucker?!" he yelled "You let a Freelancer in!"

Tucker rushed in and was about to start yelling back but I raised my hand as a sign for him to stop. He shut his mouth. I bent over and pulled my helmet off and whipped my hair a bit. I stood back up and Leo's mouth was open. He was standing absolutely still. I closed his mouth and gave him a hug. He returned the hug.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Leo said to me.

"I thought the same." I said. I let go of him. He let go of me.

"We need to talk about my little adventure but right now I need to go visit some dorks." I pointed to the other side of the canyon.

"Don't be too long." he said

"That's my base and I'm a girl. I'm going to take a long time." I got a laugh out of both Leo and Tucker from that comment.

"Bye." Leo said as I left.

I walked over to Red base. No one was in the front but on my way to the base I got the idea to sneak up on them so I walked to the back of the base and found Simmons playing around with a robot. I snuck up behind him.

"You're doing it wrong." I said. The first thing I ever said to him.

He turned around and saw me with my helmet off and he sounded just as surprised as Leo. Did they all think I was dead? Jeez. These people are really negative.

"Hi Simmons." I said

"Hi Garcia. Where have you been?" he asked

"Long story. I'll explain later. Where's Grif?" I wanted to see him so bad. I missed him so much. 6 months without the one you love the most. Think about that.

"Inside smoking and watching TV." Simmons replied

"Typical Grif." I said with a chuckle.

"He hasn't been the same since you left. He's gotten lazier and sadder." Simmons said

"I'll fix him up." I patted Simmons' armored back. I quietly crept into the base though the back door. I saw Grif smoking a cigarette on the couch. He wasn't wearing his armor. Odd. I decided to take my armor off too. I tiptoed into the room we shared. My bed was made and the area around the bed clean-ish. The rest of the room was a mess. It was messier than when I arrived at Blood Gulch for the first time. I grabbed a set of comfy clothes then threw my bag under the bed. I changed into a tank top and sweatpants. I put my new armor in my bag. I sat on the bed and enjoyed the aroma it gave off. It smelled like Grif. The odd smell of Oreos and Twinkies with a hint of beer. I kinda liked it. I got up and left the room quietly. I still wanted to surprise Grif. He was still smoking a cigarette. I walked up to him and stole it. I threw it on the ground and smashed it under my shoe.

"Ya know, smoking is bad for you." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh my God Jamie!" he said standing up suddenly. He started to hug me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He almost lifted me off the ground with his hug. He nuzzled his head into my hair. I smelt the Oreos and Twinkies with the hint of beer. I also smelt smoke on him though.

"I thought that I lost...I mean _we _lost you forever." Grif said.

"I'm here now Grif." I was comforting him now. Has he really missed me a lot? I loosened the embrace a it so I could get a good look at his face. He looked tired like he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately. He still looked like Grif though. Same old handsome Grif. God damn. I really missed him. He looked somewhat frustrated at the moment.

"Jamie, I need to tell you something." he said

"Yes?" I was completely confused. So much could have happened but it seemed so odd how he was acting like what he was going to say would, like blow up the world or something.

"Jamie, I…" he started. There was a moment of silence. He just looked so sad and frustrated. It hurt me on the inside.

"Fuck this." he cupped my face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against mine. I was definitely shocked at first but I melted into it. I rested my arms on his shoulders and he had his hands around my waist. I felt his tongue in my mouth. My heart was exploding in my chest. This was the most perfect day. The guy I love loves me back and we're kissing right here in the middle of the base. Oh God. This could get awkward if someone caught us. Ya know what? I really don't give a fuck. Uh oh. I've turned into Grif. Well, its not that bad of a thing at least in my book. We finally separated after 2 or 3 minutes of kissing in the middle of the base. We just looked at each other. I stared up as his hazel eyes. He looked down at me. We were both smiling. We were interrupted by a short person in pink armor coming out of one of the rooms in the hall.

"Who's that?" I asked Grif

"That's Donut." he grunted

"Hey guys! What's up?" Donut said Grif and I faced Donut. Grif wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. He pulled me close to him.

"Donut, this is Garcia." Grif said

"Hi Donut." I said putting out my hand for him to shake. Donut shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you!" he said excitedly

"You too." I said. Donut walked away and I turned back to Grif.

"He's...interesting." I said smirking. We both started laughing. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Grif sat down next to me. I got a blanket and put it on Grif's lap and laid my head on the bunched up blanket. I looked up at him.

"Wanna hear about my adventure?" I asked

"Sure." he said

I put on a music channel on the TV just cause. I started telling Grif about getting captured and the Mother of Invention. In the middle of my story, my favorite song came on. I had to get up and rock out to it. I stood up and started jumping around humming along to the song.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grif laughed

"Rocking out!" I said. I started sing along with the song.

"She said I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word! She gonna dance all night night 'till it hurt! Singing the best song ever! Best song ever! Give me your hand!" I sang while dancing around. Grif was still on the couch laughing. I pulled him up to his feet and made him start dancing with me. We danced until we were out of breath and we had to sit down. We were laughing and panting as we sat on the old couch.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." I said running out of the base. I ran over to invite Leo to come over. I ran then I walked a bit then ran again before I made it to Blue base. I walked into the base and saw Leo in the kitchen.

"Hey." I panted.

"Took you long enough." he said

"Sorry I was busy doing...stuff." I lied. "Come back to Red base with me and I'll tell you all about my little adventure."

"You sure?" he said unsure

"Yes. Well as long as we can take your Jeep." I said

"Fine. Go in and I'll be right there." Leo huffed.

I walked out to where they kept their Jeep parked. Leo followed. He drove since I was a terrible driver. We drove over to Red base. I hopped out of the Jeep and walked inside the base.

"I'm back." I said

"Where'd you go?" Grif asked. Leo walked in.

"Oh." Grif said

"Well, I didn't want to tell the story twice!" I chuckled. I sat on the couch next to Grif and laid my head on his chest. Leo sat at the other end of the couch looking at me somewhat suspiciously. I started my story. I told them about being on the Mother of Invention and seeing the Director. I also told about how I met Wash and saw Tex again. I told of the A.I and the fight I had with Tex. They were both surprised I defeated Tex. Once I was done with my story, Leo pulled me aside for a moment.

"Yes Leo?" I knew exactly what he was going to ask me about.

"What's up with you and Grif?" There it is.

"Oh ya know...stuff." I said totally trying to aggravate Leo.

"How long then?" he pleaded

"About 2 hours." I responded.

"Really?" Leo was confused and shocked.

"Yes." I gave him a hug. "But you'll always be the most important boy in my life Leonard. You're my big brother."

He returned the hug. "Be careful with him. He can be trouble."

"That's why I like him." I laughed. I walked back over to the couch where Grif was sitting. Leo decided to leave. I said goodbye and he left.

"I'm glad you never gave up." Grif said

"I am too." I said smiling back at the handsome man that stole my heart. My hero came out for him. The hero in me.

* * *

**End Note: The song Jamie was rocking out to at the end was the song "Give Me Your Hand (Best Song Ever)" by The Ready Set.**


End file.
